Zasalamel
How Zasalamel joined the Tourney Tracking Soul Edge once again, he decided to confront Soul Calibur as well. He hoped that he may be able to obtain both of them at once; but he discovered that Soul Edge, which had just lost its wielder, Siegfried Schtauffen, aka "Nightmare", had lost half of its mass and had become sealed, and that Soul Calibur had been infected by evil, gradually losing its power. In order to restore both blades to their power and complete his plan, he revived the will of the evil sword in the form of a new Nightmare which had no host. In order to aid the sword in his restoration, he needed to create conflict within the mind of Siegfried, the bearer of both blades, by leading survivors of Nightmare's past massacres towards him. If Soul Edge regained its power, so would Soul Calibur in order to confront him. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Mephisto: *Play 177 matches in the Versus Mode. *In the Home-Run Contest, get at least 3,000 feet. For both of these options, the player must brawl Zasalamel on the Delfino Plaza stage. After defeating Zasalamel, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Zasalamel. Does Anguish lie in your soul, too?". Character Select Screen Animation Zasalamel pushes his left hand out while saying "Futile effort!". Special Attacks La Magra's Time Ball (Neutral) Zasalamel moves his left hand back for a bit, then pushes it forward, shooting a red ball of energy forward. If it hits, the ball will explode, knocking the opponent away. Lilitu's Thorn of Hatred (Side) Zasalamel steps forward and jabs the blunt of his scythe at the opponent's foot, then forces his scythe's blade outward to the face, knocking him/her down. Nergal's Soar (Up) Zasalamel does a hammer slash with his scythe on the ground, then jumps up doing a scythe swing to the left. Tiamat's Frenzy (Down) Zasalamel shouts "Behold!" then swings his scythe to his left side, then right side and his left side. If all three of the attacks hit, the opponent will be knocked away. Tiamat's Fury (Hyper Smash) Zasalamel moves his scythe to his back saying "Stop resisting!" then swings his scythe in a criss cross manner before swinging his scythe down hard, knocking the opponent away. Ea's Symbol (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Zasalamel brings the blade of his scythe up saying "Go down!" thern dashes forward. If he connects, he knocks his opponent back and starts drawing a symbol in the air with "Accept your fate!". A void appears behind the opponent and Zasalamel throws them into it, shouting "Vanish into the void!" while the opponent gives his/her Star KO scream. He then gives "Farewell!" Victory Animations #Zasalamel moves his scythe to the ground then spins with it before crouching with his scythe's blade up saying "That was to be expected... from the likes of you.". #*Zasalamel moves his scythe to the ground then spins with it before crouching with his scythe's blade up saying "A dream is just a dream. Even fools would eventually awaken!". (Mitsuhide victories only) #Zasalamel swings his scythe up two times then brings his hands almost close to the blade while placing his weapon in front with "Suffer until the end of time.". #*Zasalamel swings his scythe up two times then brings his hands almost close to the blade while placing his weapon in front with "Your purpose has ended. You may die now.". (Sailor Scout victories only) #Zasalamel moves his left hand as if drawing a symbol as he says "Do you now understand...the difference between us?". #*Zasalamel moves his left hand as if drawing a symbol as he says "I cannot allow a monster like you to possess that sword.". (Villain character victories only) #*Zasalamel moves his left hand as if drawing a symbol as he says "Now, I shall take you under my control!". (Nobunaga victories only) #*Zasalamel moves his left hand as if drawing a symbol as he says "What is it? Did you actually believe that we were equal?". (Cao Cao victories only) On-Screen Appearance Zasalamel steps through a portal then puts the blunt of his scythe on the ground saying "Very well..." then readies his scythe in his stance with "This should be interesting.". Special Quotes *Fighting is human nature. Why do you interfere? (When fighting Talim, Heihachi, or Mitsuhide) *It is only natural for time to flow. Why stop it? (When fighting Algol or Nefarious Trophy) *You seek redemption for your sins. How foolish. (When fighting Xiaoyu or Siegfried) *This is your FATE! (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *In Soul Calibur III, Zasalamel was a starter, but Abyss had to be unlocked. In Soul Calibur IV, Abyss wasn't found anywhere and Zasalamel had to be unlocked. Zasalamel and Abyss both appeared in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and they both have to be unlocked. *Zasalamel shares both his English and Japanese voice actors with Abyss. *Zasalamel shares his English voice actor with Bryan Fury, Feng Wei, and Vector. *In both games, the default rival of Zasalamel is Mitsuhide Akechi. In Tourney 2, the second rival of Zasalamel is Gracia Akechi. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters